If every thing went right
by fried-greenpea
Summary: What if Lan WangJi took responsibility for his actions at Phoenix Mountain. Set at the time after the blindfold kiss. No body dies, yunmeng duo are brothers as before and WangJi doesn't have to wait 13 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Lan WangJi took responsibility for his actions at Phoenix Mountain. Set at the time after the blindfold kiss. No body dies, yunmeng duo are brothers as before and WangJi doesn't have to wait 13 years.

* * *

Three men were on their way back after expanding the hunting area for the competition. Lan WangJi was walking as elegantly as ever a little behind his older brother.

He didn't pay much attention to the idle gossip between his brother and Lianfang Zun as his mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of what transpired earlier that day. He could still feel the wetness of Wei Ying's tongue, the warmth of his mouth, his teary obsidian eyes and the bruises he left on those lips which blew Chenqing to command corpses. He could still picture the alluring blindfolded body lying underneath him so helpless so vulnerable, oh how he wanted to ravish Wei Ying then and there-at this thought he felt shame and guilt encompass him. He failed all the teaching of restrictions that was brewed into him since his childhood. He didn't wanted to loose himself in love like his father did but when he is with Wei Ying all his restraint washes away and is replaced by the overwhelming feeling of protecting and hiding his Wei Ying…probably tying him up in a cave Gusu and - wait _'His'_ Wie Ying-(no no no no no) -"WangJi", "WangJi, are you feeling ok?"

He is brought back to reality by his brother talking to him in a worried manner. "I am fine Brother" he replies in the same monotonous way as always. Lan XiChen's face relaxes a bit after the response; he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by sounds of muffled wailing coming from behind a boulder. All three exchanged glances and moved toward the source of the incoming sound.

* * *

Wie Ying walked with his Shije who was smiling behind her sleeves as her brother was making fun of a love confession by a certain peacock. While she was delighted with this turn of events by her love she could sense some tension on Wei Ying's face.

"A Xian are you worried about something?"

"Huh? No Shije I am not. ^_^"

"Is this about what those Jin cultivators said?" She prodded again.

"Ah- no, I was angry at them and to be honest I don't care what those rats think of me, besides you clearly showed them their place. Thanks Shije". He bowed to her.

"A Xian I have seen you grow up in front of me, do think you can lie to me." She said while smiling—a smile which gave Wei Ying a chill up his spine.

Wei Ying exhaled a sigh, "Guess there is no hiding from you, heh".

"Shije before I met you and that peacock, I lost …I mean…i….my ….k..ki…"he eyes were wandering everywhere and his hands were flaying around in all directing. His face turned a bright shade of red matching the color of the tassel on his flute.

Then he suddenly slapped his hands on his cheek and whisper screamed "Someone took my first kiss!"

"What the actual Fuck"

* * *

Jiang Cheng was walking toward the direction where he saw the sword glares from earlier. He had a sinking feeling in his chest that Wie Wuxian might be in trouble -no was not worried about his brother-he was just making sure the well-being of his sects first disciple.

Apparently when he arrived all the commotion was wrapped up so he made his way back. He could hear some cultivators whispering about the influence of Yilling Patriarch on the increasing number of new recruits in the Jiang Sect. He didn't wanted to pay any mind to such nonsense but somewhere deep down he could feel the same feeling he always felt when he saw his father being proud of 'A Xian', his mother pointing his flaws compared to a servants son, when his stupid brother got kicked out of cloud recess yet still could win the archery competition while he wasn't even in the top four-ah he was felling jealous again-He shook his head and took deep breaths to clear his mind. He is Sect Leader Jiang now, Wei Wuxian is his brother and right hand man, he need to focus on rebuilding his Sect to its former glory, he doesn't have time to feed his mind with negative emotions now just because of some nameless cultivators gossip.

With this resolve the set out to find his idiot brother-and he did find him, more like, heard his voice behind a boulder.

-"Someone took my first kiss!"

"What the actual Fuck" he screamed as his sister's and brother's eyes turned to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wei Ying and Jiang Yanli turned their heads to see a fuming Jiang Cheng with purple sparks flying around. He strode towards Wei Ying and grabbed his collar, lifting him from the ground where he was crouching a few moments ago. He looked into his eyes with fury like that of Madame Yu and asked in a low growl-

"Who was it?"

"I don't know." said Wei Ying in small child like voice.

"How the hell do _you_ not know?" He hissed.

"Moreover how can someone steal a kiss from Yilling Patriarch?

And how come it was your first kiss?

Didn't you fooled around and flirted a lot." He was about to ask another hundred questions when his sister interjected.

"A Xian how about you tell us from the beginning."

_**~ A few moments later ~**_

"I see." Jiang Yanli said with a look on her face which could kill a fierce corpse again.

"Don't _'I see'_ it A Jie.

This idiot didn't even defend himself from a molester. It was this idiots first Kiss. What if he wanted to do more than a kiss? Huh, then what would you have done you idiot"

"How many times will you call me an idiot" asked Wei Ying while pouting.

"That's not the point" Jiang Cheng hissed again.

"I..Its not like I enjoyed it or anything. I just felt sorry for that shy Maiden. That's all." He tried to defend himself.

"I'm just bothered that my twenty year old virgin lips are not virgin anymore" he sat back down on the ground with knees to his chest.

"That's what you care about", purple sparks were again in the air.

"I will rub your lips with ZiDian until all trace of _him_ is gone and then I'll chop _his_ dick off" Jiang Cheng said with a darkened face.

With fake tears in his eyes Wei Ying clung to his sister's waist and wailed,

"Shijeee he's being mean to meeee, waaaaahhhhh, now I can't get married, waaahhhh" as he only heard the first part of what his Shidi said.

"A Cheng, what do you mean _'He'._ I thought it was some maiden.", Jiang Yanli asked while patting her brother's head who was bawling like a baby.

"A Jie you don't believe that some _'shy maiden'_ was able to pin down this six foot tall idiot and kiss him until his knees gave out. It was obviously some perverted cut sleeve and I will make sure he won't be able produce any heirs."

Wei Ying looked at him with horror in his eyes and went back to his ranting again,

"So you think a guy took my first kiss, what if it's an old guy. What if it's someone like Jin GuangSlut. What if he has diseases? Ewwww." He cried again.

"No, but he was trembling, he must be inexperienced. So it was shy young man. Haha I am too handsome." Wei Ying said with a smug look on his face forgetting why he making a fuss altogether.

Jiang Cheng swears his brother's mood shifts faster than an arrow and was about to smack some sense into him when he felt a sinister aura beside him.

"Don't worry A Xian we will find this person and have a _talk_ with him." Jiang Yanli took Wei Ying's face in her small hands and gently stroked his cheeks.

"No one can just defile my brother and live peacefully." She was smiling all the while. For once Jiang Cheng didn't miss the presence of his mother.

Wei Ying shudders and prays for that man's soul and decides to steer the conversation in other direction.

"By the way A Chenggg~ do you know that peacock confessed to Shije while screaming in front of about twenty people and then ran away like a princess." He says in a gleeful tone.

Jiang Cheng understands that his idiot brother doesn't really want to kill his offender because he thinks lowly of himself but he will definitely torture that person into hell. Moving on to another nuisance, he turned towards his sister whose aura is back to normal.

"It seems that he finally got his brain in the right position. What do you think of it A Jie?"

"Oho are we talking about me now, hmm I like his sincerity and his bashfulness. I guess I wouldn't mind his company in the future though." She said with a smile filled with warmth,

"Oh and A Xian don't worry we will find you secret admirer soon. For now let's go and how about I prepare your favourite soup for you two".

"Yeah", both boys said in unison while smiling. (Wei Ying was grinning while Jian Cheng just curved lips upward)

As they began to leave they noticed another three figures coming in their direction. Two white robed figure and one short gold one.

* * *

"I am pretty sure it was coming from this direction Er-Ge" said the tiny man to his beautiful sworn brother.

"Yes A Yao, we should check if someone's hurt." The first Jade said with mild concern in his voice.

As the company of three made their way towards a large boulder three familiar faces came into view.

Lan Wangji's heart started pounding a thousand times per minute as he caught the glimpse of a man who was smiling so brightly that the sun would feel dull in comparison. He also noted the man and woman with purple robes who looked a bit tense from behind.

A prickling realisation downed on him as he realised what could have happened and a sweat drop trickled near his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

The famous brother reader took note of that sweat drop on his brother's face. He could see the discomfort in his brother's pale eyes which were fixed on a certain demonic cultivator. His brother was spacing out a lot today after the events with the Jin cultivators. Of course it is in his brother's nature to help an old friend but to think he drew his sword against someone was certainly typical. Well anyway Wangji tended to behave a little erratic around the troublemaker since their first meeting so it was amusing, especially a lot more these past few years since he started cultivating the heretic path. Could it be this was more than worry?

"Wangji are you worried about Young master Wei?"

"No" came the reply in the famous flat tone but Lan XiChen being the best big brother caught the little tremble and hesitation in his voice.

"Oh. I see then. ^_^" he replied with a wide smile on his face saying _'I know everything'_. He chuckled in his mind at thought of his baby brother going though denial.

He saw Wangji swallowing a lump in his throat and decided to leave his brother for now, as they have some people to greet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Greetings, Sect Leader Jiang, Maiden Jiang and Yilling Patriarch", the shortest man of the group greeted the Jiang group with his hands clasped in front of him and bowing.

Two jades behind him were in the same position and their greetings were returned by the Jiang group in a similar manner.

"LianFang Zun, Zewu Jun, HanGuang Jun what brings you here?" asked Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Yanli gave them a warm smile while Wei Ying's attention unknowingly went to Lan WangJi and he automatically blurted out forgetting his agony a while ago.

"Lan Zhan fancy meeting you again today. Did you miss me so much?" he chirped while winking at the second Jade. The said man didn't even grace him with a reply to show his disdain but his eyebrow twitching didn't escape his brother's eyes.

Jiang Cheng elbowed his brother and he winced in fake pain.

"We heard someone's cry and decided to check but we stumbled across the three of you." The man wearing gold replied with his ever present smile.

"We thought someone might be hurt. Is any one of you injured? Is it Young Master Wei? Were you hurt during previous confrontation? I apologise on behalf of my fellow Jin Cultivators." Jin GuangYao bowed again.

"Ah, no I am not injured. No need to apolo-"

"A Xian is not injured physically but we accept your apology for the rude behaviour of your fellow Jin cultivators." Jiang Yanli replied with a smiling face and looked directly in the eyes of the other Jin who had straightened and maintained his smiling facade.

Wei Ying never thought a happy gesture like 'smile' can be used in such ways, especially by seemingly polite natured people.

Lan XiChen had to intervene as he could see the passive aggressiveness of Jiang FengMian and sharpness of Madam Yu reflected on Maiden Jiang's face. He could understand her concern for her brother as it was no less than his for WangJi, especially after all, only those three are left for each other.

But something tells him that there is more to her fury and Jiang Cheng's face confirms it too. Also why does WangJi seems scared?

"Well it is great that no one is injured but then what was the crying sound earlier", he could see the rage in both the siblings increase but Wei WuXian seemed to be-? Bashful ?- That shameless trouble maker is acting bashful!

"I…It was nothing, me and Jiang Cheng were just fighti-" Wei Ying was interrupted again but this time by his brother.

"LianFang Zun we would be grateful if tomorrow, after you are done with seeing off the guests, could you provide us the list the list of cultivators who participated in today's event.

I need to discuss something with Jin ZiXuan." Jiang Cheng states in a cold tone as if he's going to execute someone who wronged his sister.

"Ah, um, if I may ask why?" Jin GuangYao inquired a little confused.

"If you want I can prepare the list of people of offended Young Master Wei and even arrange for proper punishments. Why would you need the entire participant's list." asked Jin GuangYao trying to hide his panic inside.

'If Madam Jin came to know how much angry the YunMeng siblings are she will definitely blame me. It could even worsen the relationship of Maiden Jiang and Jin Zixuan even though their relation should be fine after today's confession. Is that why he is asking for Jin Zixuan too? Does he not approve of their relationship? I understand the confession was a bit-embarrassing-but it worked in their favour right? Right?

I wanted to gain Father's approval by organising this hunt and gaining some authority in the Sect. Why can't that jealous good for nothing spoiled brat Jin Zixun keep his mouth shut? (I may have to get rid of him soon, if he interferes with my plan). Father wants Yilling Patriach under his control and possibly away from YunMeng. Also why is Jiang WanYin reacting so much? Didn't people say that he envied his brother? He should not be causing such a commotion for a heretic cultivator when it could compromise the position of his Sect. why? Why? WHY? What the hell is happening?'

Jin GuangYao's inner anxiety was rearing its face.

"If you want I can accompany A Yao to the meeting and help resolve the issue in a peaceful way." Lan XiChen offered sensing the inner turmoil of his Sworn Brother. He didn't want him to take the heat for his fellow cultivator's misdoings.

"The context of the meeting is a private matter for YunMeng Jiang Sect and I would like to discuss this within closed doors with as less people as possible." Jiang Cheng said as politely as possible. He didn't want to offend Zewu Jun.

He knew how kind Zewu Jun was but his brother's lost stolen kiss is not something he wants other's meddling in. As if he's even going to tell them it's about the kiss and not those other cultivators insulting his brother (because it seems his sister already took care of it). Let them think whatever the issue we have while I weed out my brother's offender.

Before Zewu Jun could ask again Maiden Jiang added to the conversation,

"A Cheng, It is alright. Lan cultivators are gentlemen and righteous and will adhere to our privacy. Actually HanGung Jun was with A Xian just after _it_ happened so his presence might prove to be valuable to our discussion."

She smiled and looked from Jiang Cheng, who nodded a little confused, to Lan Xichen but her gaze finally settled on the Second Jade who quietly stood behind his brother. Lan XiChen followed her gaze which was calculating but not furious. It was similar to-'understanding'-and to his surprise his brother faltered under her gaze like child who looks guilty after getting caught for hiding his wet bedsheet.

Though WangJi has not wet his bed since he was two-anyways it is definitely not the case of his brother's baby habits. It is definitely connected to Yilling Patriarch, the wailing noise heard earlier, and his brother's rather off behaviour today.

Oh no WangJi what did you do ! Maiden Jiang was now looking at him as if saying, 'you handle your brother while I'll handle mine'. He has a vague idea what this could be about and nodded his head in reply to Jiang Yanli's pleading-no 'insistent'-stare.

"Yes, worry not Maiden Jiang and Sect Leader Jiang, we will not jeopardise your privacy and will try to resolve the issues as quietly as possible", assured Lan Xichen while bowing.

He definitely needs to do his research first which means getting some long awaited confessions out of his brother. He's tired today but that will not stop him from bringing his brother closer to his happiness.

"Ah, yes, then let's all meet at Jiang WanYin's chamber tomorrow." Jin GuangYao said after overcoming his panic halfway because he has an appearance to keep.

Lan Xichen felt pity toward the younger Jin 'Sorry A Yao you got roped in our brothers' mess. But your half-brother is also a part of this mess so it is not that bad.'

The Lan and Jin cultivator's formally took their leave, leaving a content Jiang Yanli, a slightly confused Jiang Cheng and a very confused Wei Ying.

"Okay. Whaaaaaaat"

"A Xian let's discuss this while eating shall we".


	4. Chapter 4

Jiang Yanli was happily preparing the soup for her brothers who were fighting in the background.

"Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"You were the one who was crying about his not so virgin lips"

"Yes I was but now Lan Zhan will know it was my first kiss"

"You are worried about lying to Lan WangJi and not the identity of your kisser."

"Leave him be. I don't even want to know. He probably doesn't want me to know. Isn't that why he ran away, also how will you find out who it is from the list of participants."

"Well I thought of checking everyone's alibi or something and I am pretty sure Jin GuanYao can pinpoint everyone's location, so we might get a clue"

"So you are going to interrogate every one's whereabouts? And I don't think even Jin GuangYao could do that."

"I didn't think that far and-well you give a better idea if you have any"

"Yes I have, that is to drop this matter"

"But-"

"A Xian, A Cheng soup is ready" Jiang Yanli entered with three bowls of steaming soup. She was quite chirpy even though she was the angriest of the three about the kiss.

_'I wonder if A Jie figured something out' _Jiang Cheng thought while noticing his sister's cheerful aura. _'If she did then why is she happy about it; shouldn't she be planning his murder…could it be—she approves of this person-no way, no one deserves his brother especially after stealing his kiss'._

As the three started eating Jiang Yanli said, "I don't think we need to worry about the intention of Mystery Man too much," she said while smiling a genuine smile.

"For all we know, it might be something you should own up to your past recklessness A Xian"

"What do you mean Shije?" Wei Ying asked and Jiang Cheng looked even more puzzled.

"I mean sometimes the _ghosts_ of your past come to bite in your back, or in your case, to kiss on your lips" she giggled behind her sleeves.

Wei Ying turned bright red from his sister's words.

"Anyway Shije you didn't have to invite Lan Zhan too". He tried to direct the conversation again.

"You are still worried about your image in front of Lan WangJi" spat Jiang Cheng.

"Oh what is this about Lan WangJi? Also this competition reminded me of your Archery competition back then, you had to shoot flying _ghosts_ right. It seems you got into some trouble back there too." She said while taking some lotus root into her mouth.

After hearing the words 'Lan WangJi' and seeing open interest of his beloved Shije, it was as if Wei Ying forgot about everything and started telling his sister about the competition, the Xuanwu Cave, their various meetings during the Sunshot Campaign , and even how he threw the flowers at him this morning.

He kept on gushing about Lan WangJi for almost an hour while finishing his soup (and not complementing his sister's cooking every two minutes).

Unbeknownst to him Jiang Cheng watched his brother singing praises of Lan Zhan like teenage girl fawning over her crush in front of her best friend.

To think that Wei Ying found something even more interesting than his Shije's soup speaks volume about his involvement on the other topic i.e. Lan WangJi. Jiang Cheng thought as a headache starting growing at back of his head.

He stood up from the table and started walking toward the door. His eyes became more and more dead as he put the pieces together.

_'Fucking idiot, falling for another fucking idiot, also being fucking oblivious about it, giving wrong fucking signals and causing fucking drama. He should have taken his history lessons fucking seriously.'_

He walked out the door before sparing a last glance towards the blabbering gleeful demonic cultivator and his sister who had a content look on her face. He met his sister's eyes and shook his head.

_'Looks like I have two marriages to plan.'_

* * *

"Can you bring some text on Lan Family Tradition, more specifically of their forehead ribbon" he asked a servant who worked in the library.

"Sure but we have over hundred books sighting the ribbon, shall I bring them all Sect Leader Jiang"

"No bring something which is suitable to teach kids first time about different sects"

"Yes, as you wish Sect Leader Jiang"

He is going to give his brother a lesson in history tonight. But before that he needs to deal with a certain peacock. Why both of his future brothers in laws have to be so troublesome. He made his way toward the personal chamber of Jin Zixuan while massaging his temples.

* * *

As Jiang Cheng neared Jin Zixuan's room he was stopped by a guard. He was informed that Young Master Jin is unwell and didn't want to meet anybody.

_'Fucking peacock feigning love sickness.'_

"I understand. Would you pass the message to him that Sect Leader Jiang is here, he might want to meet me." he said to the guard while ZiDian crackled around him.

The servant visibly paled and rushed to the room. He came out a few minutes later informing him that Young Master Jin will see him now.

He was ushered to a chamber which was decorated with so much gold that Jiang Cheng was feeling nauseating.

"Welcome Sect leader Jiang" Jin Zixuan greeted him from where he was sitting behind a table with wine in delicate glasses and snacks on decorated gold plates. As he raised his head from the proper bow (which he never gave him before), Jiang Cheng can see his face was still red as tomato.

_'Fucking princess'_

"Thanks for seeing me even through your sickness"

Jin ZiXuan coughed a bit and replied "It's not a big deal. How can I assist Sect Leader Jiang?"

"Also HowIsMaidenJiang" he mumbled out.

"Pardon, but can you repeat the last part, I could not hear it properly." Jiang Cheng said in an overly concerned voice.

"I asked did you enjoy today's event." Jin ZiXuan said regaining some dignity.

"Yes the hunt was quite pleasant and Yunmeng Sect's area was blessed by an abundance of corpses due to someone's unique talent and effort."

"I understand how unfortunate that is for other sects but some people seem to denounce such efforts as cheating when they simply couldn't hunt properly and bend the rules. They even seem to forget the familial ties that person has with the future Madame of this Sect and such behaviours can possibly threaten such ties"

Jin Zixuan blushed even more after hearing the last part.

"I do apologise for my cousin's actions. I hope Maiden Jiang will look past such actions and won't take any desperate measures."

"Yes A jie being the kind person she is have overlooked their behaviour this one time but we hope it won't be repeated in future. But I am not so kind."

"I assure Sect Leader Jiang that it won't happen. Would you care for some wine?" Jin Zixuan tried to ease the tension.

"I don't want to take much time of a lovesick person, so I have to refuse. Besides I came here to invite Young Master Jin tomorrow to discuss some matters regarding the future of our Sects."

"Of course I would be willing to participate." '_Future-our sects' future-my future with Maiden Jiang-Maiden Jiang…'_

"And by all means don't force yourself to come if you are too sick."

"Ah, no it is nothing a good night's rest can't cure." Jin ZiXuan was having a hard time following the conversation because his mind was drifting somewhere else.

"Well then I shall take my leave. Maiden Jiang wishes you a pleasant night."

Jiang Cheng got up and turned to leave not missing the blood coming from Jin ZiXuan's nose.

'Hah, serves you right you damn peacock for making A Jie cry all those years ago.'

* * *

After drilling his brother's skull about Lan Sect ribbon and making him think about his past actions while putting up with his complaining Jian Cheng was tired, hoping his brother will use his genius brain for himself once in a while and will understand the mess that he created.

"So what does Lan Sect's headband has to do with me being kissed?"

Wei Ying was met with a flying thick book on his forehead and was knocked out cold on the floor.

"Fucking moron" Jiang Cheng finally snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the evening after the competition and many cultivators were returning to their resting places chattering with others about anything and everything. Koi tower was bustling with energy and people were enjoying themselves with the extravagant feast-except for three people. The said three people were walking in the corridors silently. Finally the Jin cultivator broke the silence.

"Er-Ge what did you make of the situation before. I can understand the reason behind the anger of Sect leader Jiang and Maiden Jiang but I don't understand why he asked for the full list."

"Hmmm, I also can't seem to find any plausible reason behind that but I think we should be patient and let things unfold on their own."

Lan XiChen wanted to clear something with his brother first so he had dismiss Jin GuangYao for now. As he saw him open his mouth again to further enquire something the first jade interjected-

"A Yao I am feeling a bit tired after the hunt so I was thinking of retiring to my room"

"Oh! As you wish Er-ge. Rest well"

"Don't beat yourself up for things you can't comprehend A Yao. You should rest too."

"Yes Er-Ge. Farewell HanGung Jun." Jin GuangYao bowed and took his leave.

'_There is no way Er-Ge is tired just after an event. He is not good at lying after all (unlike me). Could it be he sympathises with the Jiang's more and doesn't trust me anymore? He has never hid his worries from me but now…'_

His train of thought stopped as he bumped into something broad.

He looked up to see who what it was and found a handsome face frowning at him.

"I didn't think you were capable of bumping into people given how cautious you are." said Nie MingJue with a mocking tone.

"Da-Ge I was just preoccupied with my thoughts. I apologise."

"Hmpf. You are always overthinking about unnecessary things."

"It is about Er-Ge. He is worried about something and not confiding in us", Jin GuangYao said with a complaining tone.

"XiChen is not a kid; he knows how to handle himself and his sect. If he feels like he wants our opinion then he'll ask on his own. You should worry about yourself a little bit."

"Thanks D-Ge" _'He cares about us in its own way. I wish he wouldn't stand in father's way too much.'_

* * *

"WangJi, would you accompany me to my room?"

"Mn"

Two Jades of Gusu sat with perfect posture around the small table. The elder Lan was brewing tea with jasmine aroma and started the conversation, "WangJi, are you hiding something from me?" asked Lan XiChen as he poured the tea.

"Brother, I-", Lan WangJi hesitated.

'_Ah-it seems he needs a little bit more push'_

"I never thought I would have to ask you to something like this because I could always read you. But you know somethings are ought to be said out loud, it clears the confusion within and you become sure of yourself"

The Elder Lan took his brother's hand in his and saw his eyes become soft and his face warming up. It had been so many years since he saw such expression on WangJi's face.

"Brother I did something terrible that I don't even deserve to be called a Lan again."

Lan WangJi looked so fragile as if the ice he was created from will shatter any moment. Lan XiChen grasp on his hand tightened. He thought his brother will speak more but nothing came out of Lan WangJi's mouth.

"Listen to me Didi, I know you lo—lik-_care_ about someone. I could notice how you relaxed around that person. Though I think you were confused about your feelings at that time when you were young and thus acted in a completely opposite way. Actually your feelings contradicted our clan's teachings so you were afraid to acknowledge such emotions" Lan WangJi gave a slight nod and Lan XiChen continued.

"I saw how lonely you felt when he left cloud recess and you busied yourself again in your duties. I thought you would be over him so I didn't say anything to you. Next time you two met in the archery competition and I could see your envy too. I liked having you experience different emotions so again I didn't interfere. When he took your forehead ribbon, I was angry and thought you were too. But no, you were sad but you moved on anyway and I realized he was unaware of his actions implications."

He moved his hands to caress his younger brother's cheek,

"I hoped you two would grow closer in future but-a lot of things happened, we lost too much…", he closed his eyes for a moment and try to bury back those memories.

"We all went through a war and our priorities changed and I didn't properly paid attention to your feelings. But now I know they are even stronger than before, even though that person is on a heretic path."

"WangJi sometimes you have to be selfish for your own happiness and trust that there are others who will support you."

"I will support you forever Didi."

Lan WangJi's hands trembled a bit and he finally looked into his brothers eyes,

"I was too selfish brother."

With a deep sigh he continued,

"I kissed him."

"Oh I see you- kis-what? How ? when?where?WangJi!"

"He was wearing a blindfold and I couldn't control myself" Lan WangJi looked down with shame and guilt in his eyes.

"Oh, so ….um was it …a….peck ….or like….u know a …deep-"

The younger Jade got up from his seat and started walking out briskly. Lan XiChen followed him swiftly and grabbed his shoulder to see his brother's ears and neck were completely red.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to ask such and intimate question."

"Mn. I would like to retire for the night now. Brother." The younger Lan said with a rushed tone.

"Yes, you may. And remember I still support. You can always talk with me about any of your worries. I'll be here for you." Lan XiChen gave a warm smile and Lan wangJi exited the room.

'Ancestors in heaven please forgive my brother and help him' Lan Xichen prayed as he readied for the bed.

* * *

In a separate room of Koi towers a certain Lan elder suddenly coughed blood.

* * *

Lan Xichen usually woke up at five in the morning due to his inner body clock but the next morning he woke up to soft knocks on his door. He knew who must be on the other side of the door and opened it after making draping his outerwear on his body. True to his suspicion it was his brother on the other side. He had unusually red eyes which indicated he couldn't sleep the night before. Lan Xichen greeted and welcomed his brother inside, but as soon as his brother was inside he blurted out.

"I am in love with Wei Ying."

"That's so great WangJi, now—"

"But—"

"But? But what WangJi?"

"Wei Ying doesn't love me." Second Jade said as if he was stating a universal fact.

'Ahhhh, only halfway through I guess….' Lan Xichen sighed.

* * *

In another room of Koi tower a certain necromancer also did not sleep properly the previous night and laid on the floor looking at the ceiling as if it could solve the inner turmoil of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Wei Ying opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor-actually on a carpet so expensive that even selling his soul would not be enough for it-his head was aching and his legs felt numb.

"Damn Jiang Cheng, first making me sit through that grueling lesson then hitting me with a book and leaving me lying on the floor."

He murmured to himself while getting up and going towards the window. The cool air hit his face and he breathed in the scent of flowers from the courtyard in front of his room. The moon was shining brightly and making the golden buildings around the areas shine.

"How long was I out cold? It's almost three in the morning!" Wei Ying mused while leaning on the window pane. He looked at the moon and buildings again, the white shine and coldness of moon and gold in the area reminding him of someone.

"Ah Lan Zhan, you seem to be occupying my thoughts even now", he snickered to himself and looked across again to find a very familiar silhouette. He rubbed his eyes again and silhouette became even clear.

'What is Lan Zhan doing outside at this time? Am I hallucinating?'

Unable to contain his curiosity he sprinted out the window and ran towards Lan WangJi. But as soon as he got there the shadow of Lan WangJi wasn't there. Thinking it was just his imagination he went into his room again.

'No way Lan Zhan would be awake at this time now'. He mused and shrugged his shoulders.

Somehow thinking about those golden eyes made his heart pound faster. His mind drifted back to the incident last afternoon and his conversation with Second Jade.

'I wonder if Lan Zhan will ever get married. If he gets married then surely that girl would of immense beauty and will receive Lan Zhan's kisses.'

At that thought felt an ache in his chest.

'Why am I worried about Lan Zhan's kiss, it's not like he has to get married because Lan XiChen is the first in line.'

'Yup, no need for Lan Zhan to get married and kiss someone else.' He shook his head with a proud smile as if he discovered a precious gem.

'Wait, why do I care if Lan Zhan kisses someone or not. I don't care at all.' He huffed and folded his arms.

Yet his mind wandered to those full porcelain lips and that beautiful stoic face.

'I wonder what kind of face Lan Zhan will make while kissing. How those lips will move….how those pale pink lips will feel against his own…will it feel like how it felt today or even better.'

He cheeks turned pink at such thought and he berated himself again.

'Why am I imagining kissing Lan Zhan. I don't want to.' He pouted like child.

'Or do I?' His face turned the colour of tomato as he muttered. "SHIT"

A bolt of lightning hit him as he realised it. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" He pulled his hair.

'I. Love. Lan. Zhan.' He repeated those words in his mind like a mantra and started pacing around his room.

Somehow he felt lighter and relived. It felt like he knew these feeling from the moments he laid his eyes on the man, he just couldn't name it. It was Love after all. What he felt all the time for Lan Zhan was LOve. He felt happy coming to know he was in LOVe with Lan Zhan. He took a cushion and rubbed his face on it.

"I LOVE Lan Zhan" he finally said it aloud while smiling at particularly nothing.

He thought of his countless teasing of Lan Zhan, his reactions, his annoyed huff and him calling him shameless. He actually enjoyed those actions more than he should have.

But recently he stared fighting with him more often due to his cultivation method. Lan Zhan would never understand him…but he also doesn't know the reason …if he knows the reason will he accept me?

'Will he love me back?' He thought as all the previous happiness drained out of him.

The answer was simple. 'No he wouldn't'.

Wei Ying was everything Lan Zhan detested. The resentful energy inside him brought forth all his anxiety and insecurity. After all he was just a street child who doesn't have anything.

A son of servant.

A demonic cultivator.

A cultivator who lost his core.

A heretic.

'There is no way HanGuang Jun would even look in my way if it wasn't for righteousness'.

He smiled bitterly. 'Adding unrequited love to all the negative aspects in my life won't affect me too much.'

He flopped back on the carpet and stared at the high ceiling. Sun was going to come in a few hours. The sky was turning from dark blue to pink as if symbolising him being in dark and realising his feelings.

Wei Ying was rolling on the ground and hit his head again to the bed post.

'Damn you Jiang Cheng.'

He cursed his Shidi because his thought still pivoted around the golden eyed Jade.

* * *

At the opposite end of Koi tower Lan WangJi was sitting on his bed. His face was flushed because he came running from someone's courtyard after getting caught red handed while trying to sneak a peek at his beloved.

He wanted to go near Wei Ying's room to take one last look at his beautiful face because after that he will go back to cloud recesses to punish himself. He won't be meeting Wei Ying anytime soon. He was grateful that his brother wasn't against his carnal desire and was even supportive to him. But what he did was truly horrible. He kissed someone-the man he loves-against his will. There is no way he deserves Wei Ying, also Wei Ying doesn't see him in that light. He already has fooled around with some women and sooner or later will get a wife. There is no place of him in Wei Ying's life.

As he neared Wei Ying's courtyard he could see him leaning on the window. The moonlight illuminated his face and he looked ethereal. Lan Zhan could not go further and decided to just watch Wei Ying from far away. Then he saw Wei Ying looking in his direction, before he could think of anything he heard him call his name.

Hearing Wei Ying's cheerful voice in the cold night was the most melodious thing for him. But he could not stand to talk to Wei Ying now…it would be too much for his heart. So he bolted out of there just in time before Wei Ying could reach him.

This interaction messed with his previous resolve and he decided-to be selfish. He will make his feelings for Wei Ying known to his brother and ask for his advice. With this new resolve he readied himself to go to his brother's room first thing in the morning.

* * *

'…How angry he was when I took his forehead ribbon'. Wei Ying smiled a longing smile.

Wei Ying was about to drift back to sleep after musing about his Lan Zhan for a few hours.

At the mention of the Lan forehead ribbon, whose importance he came to know today, his eyes went wide in realization as he thought about when he accidently took Lan WangJi's ribbon. He shot up straight as he remembered shije's words,

_**"For all we know, it might be something you should own up to your past recklessness A Xian"**_

_**"I mean sometimes the ghosts of your past come to bite in your back, or in your case, to kiss on your lips"**_

"What the fuuuuck" he ran towards Jiang Cheng's room.

* * *

It was six and the morning and Sect Leader Jiang was sleeping peacefully, until something jumped on his stomach while screeching his name.

"I will fucking kill-" his threat was interrupted by his brother,

"Are you saying Lan Zhan kissed to take revenge for his forehead ribbon?"

"What, yes and no, listen-"

"I can't believe Lan Zan will do something like that"

"hey listen-"

"Even though I love him I don't know what to feel about this. Should I be happy or should I be angry".

"I should be angry because did that with motive of revenge, but I am happy that my first kiss is with the man I love."

"wait love hi—"

"of cource only he can be this force full. Hahahaha."

"Shut the fuck up you moron", Jiang Cheng yelled as he toppled Wei Ying from above him.

"Bleh, you are such a brute", Wei Ying stuck his tongue out to him.

Jiang Cheng did not want to deal with his obnoxious loud brother first thing in the morning, especially if its about his love life, but seeing his brother is going offtrack again he needs to intervene.

"Ok first thing first, You are in love with Lan WangJi". He said while massaging his temple.

"Yup. Deeply and unconditionally for many years." He declared.

'Yeah yeah, good for you' He thought tiredly.

"On to the next thing, Lan WangJi kissed you."

"Isn't that what you two realised as well." Wei Ying replied way to cheerfully for Jiang Cheng's liking.

Jiang Cheng nodded and continued,

"Third thing, you think he did that for revenge against you because you took off his forehead ribbon all those years ago."

"Yes. Also for teasing him relentlessly." Wei Ying while keeping his finger on his chin and looking sideways.

Jiang Cheng felt his blood boil and thought he might go into Qi Diviation from this. He exhaled a deep sigh and looked Wei Ying in the eyes.

He wanted to choke the life out of the person in front of him but he controlled his rage and calmely grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"Wei Wuxian" he said in a commanding tone.

'Well here goes nothing', Jiang Cheng closed his eyes and opened them again,

"Lan WangJi is in Love with you."

As jiang Cheng uttered these words all the cheerfulness left Wei Yings face. His face turned to take a sad look of a man who has accepted his death with a bitter smile.

He gently held Jiang Cheng's hand and put them down,

"There is no way that would happen, don't spout nonsense A Cheng." He said in a small voice that matched his voice when their father brought him home the first time.

With that Wei Ying chukled and shook his head as he climbed down from Jiang Cheng's bed.

"Well anyways, I am hungry now. I never woke this early ever. Get ready and we will go to breakfeast A chenggg~~~~"

Before giving any time to Jiang Cheng to say anything he walked out of the door.

Jiang Cheng saw his retreating back and was debating between homicide and suicide.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner hall of Koi tower was bustling in the morning. Rows and rows of low table made of mahogany with intricate patterns were placed along with cushions of silk with matching pattern. The guests who all came from well-known clans and family were sitting and enjoying the food of the richest sect. Exquisite breakfast was being served by numerous servants to the chattering and laughing guests. Clanking of golden glasses could be heard at many tables as people were chugging seasonal wine.

In the front row of the tables the Venerated Triad sat together. Despite the cheerful atmosphere of the hall the three had a serious air around them.

"Er-Ge is something bothering you." the youngest of the group asked with concern.

"Oh! No, everything is alright." Lan Xichen replied with his ever present smile hiding his lack of attention at the conversation with his sworn brothers.

"Like hell everything is alright." Nie MingJue boomed, "You have sighed twenty times in the past ten minutes and zoning off somewhere. I have never seen you like this before."

"Da-Ge is right. If we can help you with anything then please do tell us." said Jin GuangYao.

"I understand your concerns but it's a family matter, and I don't want to burden the both of you with my personal problems." replied Lan Xichen with a strained smile.

"Er-Ge, its fine if you don't want our help but you can share with us so as to at least ease some stress."

"But-"

"Meng Yao is right." Nie MingJue nodded.

It surprised both Lan and Jin cultivators that Sect Leader Nie has agreed with the little Jin man.

"You say its family matter but aren't we your sworn brothers. Still I won't force you to confide in us if you really don't want to." Nie MingJue looked at Lan Xichen with a concerned face.

_'He is so understanding towards Er-Ge but never towards me….but then again Er-Ge never did deeds like me.'_ Jin GuangYao thought

Lan Xichen looked at both of his sworn brothers and again shook his head. He told WangJi to trust and ask others for help yet he is doing the same as him. Well asking for their advice won't hurt and he doesn't have to give all the details like the Ki….

Lan Xichen coughed at the thought of his innocent baby brother doing such a thing. To be honest he still couldn't believe that little brother felt so frustrated to resort to such activity. No wonder the Jiang siblings were so angry. Then again Young Master Wei always teased WangJi so it's not entirely his fault, though kissing someone forcefully is such an improper act. Ahhh…this is tiring.

Lan Xichen sighed again for the twenty first time and rubbed is temples.

"I guess you are right, I shall tell you then." First and third brothers looked at him curiously.

"It's about WangJi"

"Eh, Lan WangJi. What could trouble our esteemed HanGuang Jun." Jin GuangYao mused.

"Is someone threatening him? Did someone insult him? He's not vocal enough. Do I need to take care of someone?" Nie MingJue talked and reached for his saber.

"Da-ge, violence can't solve everything. We need to plan that person's demise carefully."

"Hmpf, planning is for snakes like you. Real men go directly for the kill."

Jin GuangYao chose not to get offended right away at that remark and added it to the list of reasons to kill Nie MingJue. He might just act upon his advice in future and stared coldly at his Da-ge who returned that stare equally.

The staring contest was interrupted by a quite chuckle from Lan XiChen and both looked a little mesmerized by that beautiful face.

"No, no we don't have to kill any one and no one offended WangJi." _If someone did he'll probably be in grave right now._

"WangJi's problem is about Love actually." Lan XiChen said with a genuine smile on his face.

The Big and small cultivator were a bit confused at that.

"Love, so is someone courting him and he doesn't want them but is too gentleman to said no. Is the person being too bothersome? Well he is most sought after youth of his generation after you." Jin GuangYao said.

"Actually it's the other way round; WangJi likes somebody and, let's say the other party is 'not responsive' right now"

"Who would decline your brother." Asked Nie MingJue.

"Ah, they have not declined per say, but actually are not aware of my brother's intentions."

At that both his sworn brother looked even more puzzled.

"Let me explain properly, WangJi has been fond of a certain person for many years. As you know he had trouble expressing himself and all their interactions were a kind of misunderstandings. Then Sunshot campaign happened and everything changed. That person lost too much and now is even bitter towards my brother. Although I think they are interested in my brother too but are too confused right now. Yesterday WangJi was overcome with his emotions and did something against their will."

"He is so in love and so worried and so afraid of other's rejection that I can't bear to see him. Also one thing led to another and now that person's family is involved too."

"I just want WangJi to court him properly…"

Lan XiChen blurted out in one breath. A silence hung above the air. The hall was almost empty save for a few other groups. While the two person of the Triad were processing the onslaught of information, the clattering of fan broke them out of their revere.

Three eyes turned to the small hunched figure of Second Nie who was fumbling with his fan.

"What are you doing here." Nie MingJue asked him which make him shrink.

"Ah, our preparation to depart is almost done so I came to look for you to check everything." Nie HuaiSang said while averting eye contact with his brother.

"I see. It seems I have to take my leave for now. Anyways XiChen I don't think I can help you with this scenario but if nothing works just shove them in a room together and let their body work for themselves. I'll see you later" Nie MingJue gave a handsome grin and turned to leave with his robes fluttering and tables shaking from his footsteps. Lan XiChen blushed slightly at the thought.

"HuaiSang what are you dawdling for, come here." They could hear the loud voice from some distance and the younger Nie shivered.

"If I may, XiChen-ge, to deal with Wei…, I mean that person its best to be straightforward." Nie HuiSang hurried of after bowing to the other two.

Lan XiChen had and amusing smile on his face and Jin GuangYao's brain wheels were turning at light speed. He recollected everything that has been talked by Lan XiChen and Nie HuaiSang, along with past encounters from the day before. And he came to the conclusion…

"Er-Ge is person Lan WangJi interested in Wei WuXian".

The expression on Lan XiChen's face was a mix of surprise, horror, and pride.

"As expected you figured it out, but I request you keep this a secret between us."

"Of course, I would."

"So what do you think of this?"

"Well, to be honest they are such and unlikely pair. But if they coming together will make you and your brother happy then I shall help you. Wait, is this what the Jiang siblings were implying back then."

"Yes, I believe so. I think Maiden Jiang knows about WangJi's and her brother's feelings. Sect Leader Jiang will come to know it too eventually and I have no doubt that they are trying to help Young Master Wei in their own ways."

"I see." Jin GuangYao nodded and went into deep thinking.

_'This is bad. If everything goes smoothly then Wei WuXian will have the support of Lan WangJi and Er-Ge too because he will never go against his brother's wishes. By extension, YunMeng Jiang sect will become close allies to GusuLan and father wouldn't want them to become powerful again. It will be impossible to get Wei WuXian on his side by then.'_

_'What do I do, if I act against father's wish then Lan WangJi will suffer, though I don't care about him, but Er-Ge will suffer too. But if I do father will be paranoid. Though it won't hurt if Lan WangJi gets rejected, it won't be anyone's except Wei WuXian's fault then right?!'_

"What do you mean by that A-Yao. Do you have any suggestion?"

"I think it would be hasty to act now given the situation you explained. Let's wait for the meeting this evening and see the Jiang's take on that."

"Yes, you are right."

"Well now if you'll excuse me. I have to tend to father's business." '_Gotta stop your brother's love life, I'm sorry.'_

"Very well I'll go check how WangJi is doing now."

Both cultivators bowed to one another and left in different directions.

* * *

Jin GuangYao was going towards his chambers when he saw the small fidgeting back of a Nie cultivator along with the imposing figure of his brother.

"You can't do a single thing right. The reports are incomplete, inventory is mismatched and supplies are lacking." Nie MingJue scolded in an angry voice.

Jin GuangYao took pity on the poor younger Nie who was being mercilessly scolded and threatened to have his legs broken. To save him he approached the two.

"Da-Ge don't be too harsh on A-Sang, he's still learning."

"Still learning!, people his age are already sect leaders and some gave significant contributions to war and he can't even lift his saber. At least do the accounts work properly."

"I am sorry Da-Ge." He looked at Nie MingJue with puppy eyes and pouted.

Nie MingJue's eyebrow twitched and decided to take his frustration out on the new comer.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Done with your love discussion with XiChen?"

"Hmm yes, we couldn't decide on what to do and left the matter for latter. In fact you and I don't even know the person concerned." At this he saw Nie HuaiSang side eyeing him behind his fan.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't know and care much about such trivial affairs. I just want XiChen to not be too stressed."

"How's your prepration for your departure going." Jin GuangYao changed the subject.

"As you heard this one messed up the records and I have to clean up. I can't waste my time with you two."

At this Nie MingJue left in fury and Nie HuaiSang relaxed. He turned to Jin GuangYao and spoke,

"One should not meddle with someone's love life for one's own benefit."

"What was that A-Sang?" Jin GuangYao asked with a smile.

"Just an excerpt from a novel I read in the past. Today's conversation reminded me of that."

"Oh! What was the context of the plot if I may ask?" Jin GuangYao was starting to get irritated by getting lectured by seemingly non threatening talent less boy.

"It told the story of two people who were destined to be together and suffered from other's greed. At last they had a happy ending and the evil ones suffered", "quite simple yet intriguing story".

Nie HuaiSang looked in Jin GuangYao's eyes and twirled with the fan.

"Indeed quite intriguing, don't you have to be with your brother now."

"I guess not, I'll just increase his stress. I'll go see my friends for now. Later." He bowed and promptly left.

'_True love wins. Heh, there's no such thing in this world. If it was, my mom wouldn't have died. I'll fulfill mother's withes no matter who I have to cut down for it.'_

Jin GuangYao thought and resumed his way towards his room. He need to act upon his own marriage too.


End file.
